Champion
by Tarlyn
Summary: Companion fic for the If series; Dave wanted to write one. The Triwizard Cup has come and no one's sure what's going to happen... Just know that it's coming, and not all of them are going to make it out alive... Co-written with brubin.
1. Prolouge

**My first co-written thing, EVER. (With brubin. Hi Ben!) And I am so, so, SO sorry for not updating anything else. On the bright side, I just found my flash drive containing the only copies of the next chapter for EVERYTHING so maybe I'll update other things soon. Until then, have a companion fic, for all you people who read _If I Wasn't There_ and beyond. I might also want to mention that there's going to be a different writing style from what you're used to me doing; what else did you expect when you're co-writing? Not to mention how these chapter's are ridiculously short... Okay, fine, I'll let you read now.

* * *

**

Dave walked up to the age line. There was no going back once he crossed it. He knew that he could do it. He was part dragon! What can't a dragon do? He stepped over the line, and waited a moment to make sure he wasn't going to be thrown out or anything. He reached out and placed his name into the goblet. The blue flames engulfed the paper quickly, and then it was over.

* * *

"How dare you cheat on me." Zohra slapped Dave in the face.

"I'm a boy. Boys will be boys. I need some action once in a while. This taking it slow thing isn't really going to work for me."

"You jerk. How could I have ever loved you, Dave? You know, I'm a person of second chances so I'll give you one."

"It's just not meant to be. I'm sorry, Zohra." Dave smiled slightly, trying to cheer her up. "Maybe we can be friends."

"That- that would be nice. Just friends." Zohra spoke in a much calmer tone now.

"Um, well, see you around, friend." Dave walked away and up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

"What do you mean about dangerous?"

"Dangerous! You don't know! People have died in the tournament. And I don't want you to be the next." CaraLena said in a worried tone.

They both walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table with the Durmstrang students.

_The Hogwarts students watched out the widow, mesmerized by the scene before them. A giant ship was emerging with great strength from the lake. Durmstrang had arrived._

"Before you is the Goblet of Fire. In a few moments three names will be drawn. There will be one champion from each of the schools." Dumbledore uncovered the cup and the top erupted with blue flames.

_"When you put your name into the goblet, it creates a magically binding contract. You can never take it out. I suggest thinking long and hard about your decision," Dumbledore warned the students._

A slightly burned piece of paper fluttered out of the goblet and landed in Dumbledore's hand. Written on it was a name.

"The Hogwarts champion is ... Dave."

* * *

**Smile, review, flame us, I don't care. (He might, but who cares?) You can even demand me to update something else. ;)**


	2. Get a Clue

When Dave entered the Slytherin common room, everybody cheered. They might have well as won the war, it was so loud. It was craziness. This was Slytherin's first champion in pretty much forever. Before everything, heck, before _anything_, could sink in, the questions started coming.

"So, what about the two other champions? Who are they again? Oh, Natalie Augusta and Dmitri Pavel. That Durmstrang guy looks tough." Natalie Augusta was a prim little Beauxbatons girl while Dmitri was, as said, a tough Durmstrang guy.

"Will you marry me?" a rather attractive girl asked. From the corner of his eye, he could see CaraLena, Selwyn and Tarlyn cracking up. Even Jaq and Adrian were sort of smiling. Zohra was conveniently missing... Dave considered responding to the girl, but he was quickly turned away by the crowd of other Slytherins trying to get his attention.

"What's the first task? Do you know?"

"Are you scared?"

Dave quickly went upstairs to think about the past events.

_Dave sunk into the large, leather armchair waiting for information about the tournament. He was followed into the room by the two other champions, Natalie Augusta from Beauxbatons and Dmitri Pavel, who was the champion from Durmstrang. He looked over at Natalie, and to put it lightly, he was shocked. Natalie was no champion. She was your average girly girl, complete with absolutely perfect shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, perfect complexion, and sassy looks.. She gently sat down into a chair and crossed her legs. She was clearly trying to act sexy, making slightly inappropriate gestures towards Dmitri. Well, they were very inappropriate. It was your average slutty finger licking stuff. Dmitri was eating it all up. He was a muscular boy, and clearly way over six feet. He had brown hair, which was cut short, and deep brown eyes. He was sitting up tall and erect with this awfully arrogant face on, as if he clearly thought that he was better than Dave and Natalie._

_"Congratulations, champions. I'm Ludo Bagman, the head of the Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Games and Sports. I would like to keep our meeting this evening brief, as I am sure that you are anxious to see your fellow classmates. I would like to tell you one thing before we depart. In the true spirit of the competition, the first task will be a secret. It is meant to test your ability to think quick on your feet. Good luck."_

Max walked over to Dave's bed and sat down next to him.

"Hey," Max said, "It must be nice to get away from all of the commotion."

Max looked deeply into Dave's eyes. She placed her hand around his back and pulled him tighter. They spent a moment looking right at each other in silence. All of the sudden, Dave broke away.

"Um, I got to go now. Lot's of stuff to do for the task. Bye!" He quickly gathered up some of his spell books and rushed out of the room.

"Oh, Dave. Get a clue," she whispered under her breath as soon as he left the room.

* * *

Tarlyn thought is was adorable, how Max liked Dave. It was also kind of funny, especially how Fang's face looked when he saw Max. Jaq had actually _laughed_, as hard as it was to believe. And he pretty much _never _laughed, period.

"Adorable, aren't they?" asked Selwyn, smirking. She smirked back. Even though she and Selwyn weren't really related so each other, they could practically read each other's mind, like some twins could.

"Yup. I wonder what Zohra will say..."

"She'll throw a fit."

"She'll pretend like she doesn't care," murmured Jaq. She sighed. It was admittedly true, what Jaq said; Zohra would just pretend that nothing happened.

"They were so cute," crooned CaraLena. Jaq snorted. Tarlyn threw _Hogwarts, a History_ at him.

"Ow," he hissed under his breath. She rolled her eyes and twirled the long strand of white in her hair which stood out against the blackness of it all.

"Thinking?" asked Adrian. Tarlyn nodded. About what, she'd never tell.

* * *

"So, you have no idea what this task is about?" Tarlyn was trying to discover everything that she could about the tournament.

"Nope."

"Hmmm. Let's see. You have a lot to learn if you want to have a fighting chance. Well, against Dmitri of course. I'm not sure how great Natalie is." Tarlyn opened up a massive spell book that she got earlier this day from the library.

"Oh, Asians. With the big books and stuff." Not the mention the glasses...

"Don't push it, Dave." She hated Asian jokes. And of course, for the joy of it since Madame Pince wasn't looking, she threw said large book at him. It hit it's mark with a rather satisfying thud.


	3. All the Possibilities

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ landed in the pile of discarded books in the dorm Tarlyn shared with Zohra, CaraLena, and Adrian. Their room was looking messier than it had ever looked, and that was saying something.

"Is there a reason why you've borrowed half the library?" grumbled CaraLena as she groggily rummaged through the mess to find her book bag.

"Yes," said Tarlyn flatly. "The last thing I need is to go to yet another funeral."

"Another?"

"Long story. Anyways, I'm not exactly too keen on Dave dying."

"Well I am," muttered Zohra.

"We know."

"I'm surprised you didn't completely freak out," CaraLena said thoughtfully. "The last time, you were like all, 'How could you, you piece of scum from the bottom of the ocean? You cuss word, cuss word, you effing cuss word!'" Adrian giggled.

"That was funny," she agreed.

"Hilarious," muttered Tarlyn. "I forget; who was it last time?" Zohra shrugged.

"Who cares?"

* * *

"Like this. _Point me._" Tarlyn's wand spun around and pointed north. "It's not that hard; it's a really useful spell, especially if you're, say, lost in the Forbidden Forest or something." There must have been millions of possibilities for the first task and she had narrowed it down to as few as possible. So the list consisted of a little less than a million. That was still a lot of possibilities and still a lot of spells.

"Hey, stop going all smart on me. And why are you even helping me in the first place?"

"Reasons," she responded in a suspicious tone. "And besides," she said in a lighter tone, "weren't you the one who requested help?"

* * *

"Hey, you wanna go out?" Dmitri asked Natalie confidently as she snapped her hot pink bubble gum.

"Sure. I heard of this great place called The Three Broomsticks. Let's meet there, tomorrow at eight sharp. Then you can show me around that ship of yours. And give me a tour of some of your other places." Natalie responded in a flirty manner, turned away from Dmitri and began to walk away.

"See you then." Natalie didn't seem to notice this comment, leaving Dmitri somewhat disappointed.

* * *

"_Sonorus_" Dave casted the spell. "Hello," he said in a large booming voice. Tarlyn flinched, covering her super sensitive ears quickly.

"I think you tend to forget that I'm an animal mutation with wolf ears that don't like loud noises," she hissed, writhing in pain.

"_Quietus_"

"Much better. You have that spell down pretty well so we can move on to the next one. _Waddiwasi_." Tarlyn said this incantation while pointing her wand at a keyhole clogged with gum, making the gum shoot out and hit Dave in the forehead. She tried, and failed, to smother her laughter.

"When will I ever need this spell?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she said, smirking. "But if you ever need to get out something that's stuck, at least you'll know what to do."

* * *

"Dmitri, wait up!" Misha, Dmitri's little brother called out from behind him.

"What! How many times do I have to tell you to stop following me?" yelled Dmitri.

"This is actually important. You see, I sorta like-"

"Oooooh, does little Misha have a crush?" Dmitri asked in a mocking manner.  
"I have a crush on Elisa, Natalie's sister. You know what Natalie I'm talking about. The Beauxbatons champion."

"You want me to set you up, don't you? I'll do it, as long as you leave me alone."

"Yes!" Misha reached out and gave Dmitri a great big bear hug.

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

* * *

"Misha, my sister told me that your brother told her that you liked me. Wow, that's a mouthful. Well, I also kinda like you." Elisa blushed.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Misha said.

"Sure. I would like that. A Ravenclaw told me about this place called The Three Broomsticks. Let's meet tomorrow at eight."

"I'll see you then."

* * *

"That's it!"

"What's it? You found the entrance to Narnia?" asked Selwyn sarcastically. Tarlyn hit him with a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_.

"That's not funny," she snapped while he rubbed his aching head. Jaq looked on with an amused face that seemed to Tarlyn as if he thinking, '_Well it was to me._' She turned to him with a questionable look. "Which part was funny? The Narnia part or the Selwyn getting clocked in the head part?" Jaq held up two fingers. "The second part?" He nodded. "Thought so."

It was strange, really, how Jaq rarely ever talked and stranger still how he was the exact opposite of her. They were both physically tall and limber with long hair, but he was pretty much a blue eyed albino complete with white-blond hair while she had dark brown eyes, skin that looked like a year round tan, and completely black hair except for a streak of white on the left front side. To put this simply, he was light and she was dark. For crying out loud, he could disappear in the light while she could see hidden things, things in the dark. However...it was an entirely different story when it came to their attitudes.  
Jaq was ridiculously quiet and scarcely smiled at anything. Unless someone was looking for him, he would usually stand unnoticed by people. Tarlyn, on the other hand, was somewhat louder and either grinned or smirked at pretty much everything worth smiling about. And it wasn't like she could really hide from people... Anyways...

"I was thinking, if the challenge is still hidden far enough in the dark, then maybe I can try to find it." Seeing things that were meant to be hidden had gotten easier with age, even if it was anything but easy. Selwyn sighed in an overly dramatic manner.

"Once again, I will ask you, why are you helping him so much?"

"Deaths suck."

"So why aren't you helping the other two?" Tarlyn scoffed.

"Easy. Natalie's the most annoying person I've ever met; worse than Brigid, Lissa, and Sicily combines and that's saying something. And Dmitri's such an ass to me; why should I care if he drops dead?"

**Have I ever told you how I hate page breaks that are too close to each other? Remind me to compleatly rewrite this after this is done. This co-written thing get annoying; I can't write in my own style all the time.**


	4. Into the Woods

It took one book and two minds to figure something out. And when they did, both Dave and Tarlyn were absolutely dumbfounded.

"Oh."

"My."

"Flipping."

"God."

"Uh, you're kinda scaring me," said Adrian weakly. Tarlyn glanced over at her and glared before angrily flipping the page.

"This can't happen," she said furiously. "This must be illegal in at least five countries!"

"Five?" asked her brother, snorting into his pumpkin juice. "Try, like, all of them with a stable government." It had been less than twenty-four hours since she had been able to sort through all the crap in Bagman's mind and find the horrible truth: the challenge would take place in the Forbidden forest. And after reading _Hogwarts, A History_ cover to cover for the twenty-second time, it got worse.

"Thirty-nine spectators have died watching a task set in the Forbidden forest," Tarlyn spat. "Not to mention eighteen fatally injured, thirty-two gone missing. That's not including the champions themselves. Two of the three died, and the third one became mentally ill." Max wrinkled her nose.

"You mean like slutty Natalie ill?"

"No. Like, like..."

"...like disturbingly weird Misha ill," Tarlyn finished. Halo and Contessa looked horrified.

"Goodness! We feel so bad for whoever had to go mentally ill like that; we wouldn't even wish it on our worse enemy!"

"When you meet Misha, you'll think differently," muttered CaraLena bitterly. "He's an incompetent ass."

"Language," Max chided.

"An incompetent donkey. Eh; that doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Well you could always stop swearing," said Zohra, annoyed.

"You swear too!"

"I do not!"

"You keep calling your dog a bitch."

"Well she is!" Zohra said defensively. "I have a female dog and a female dog is a bitch!"

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be back in ten." Dave told nobody in particular.

"Finally he left. Onto a different topic," Max was getting annoyed, "Forget Dave; he's absolutely incorrigible. He just doesn't get it! And I think he has his eyes on some Ravenclaw chick. But what do you guys think about Fang?"

"You have every chance with Fang," Halo and Contessa said immediately.

"You sure?" asked Max nervously. Luce scoffed.

"Remember that _wonderful_ conversation we had that other time?" (Refer to chapter 4 of If I Wasn't There)

Dave walked back into the room and plopped down into a large black armchair. "Whacha guys talking about? Anything interesting?"

"Nothing," said the girls in unison.

"That's hard to believe. Nothing at all? It's a miracle. Anyways, does anybody have an idea of what the task will be?" Tarlyn consulted _Hogwarts, A History _yet again. After five minutes she slammed the book shut and looked up.

"Well, in the last task set in the Forbidden Forest, the champions had to run through an area infested with Arcomantulas and search for a port-key that transported them to safety. They also had to do the entire thing in underwear." Some of them make disgusted faces.

"Good thing they never repeat tasks. Though, that doesn't eliminate the possibility of me having to do the task naked," Dave exclaimed.

"Eww!" CaraLena yelled in disgust for she hated the idea of seeing Dave naked.

"Hey. People would pay to see me naked." Tarlyn smacked Dave on the head with her large book.

"That's it! I'm investing in darker sunglasses."

"Um..."

"Hello? Hi, I'd like to place an order for super dark sunglasses..."

"Can't cats see in the dark? Wouldn't those glasses be pretty useless?"

"Let's give a round of applause to the idiot who forgot what I am, _again_," she said in bitter sarcasm. "It wouldn't matter anyways; the glasses would pretty much be a curtain of black, not darkness."

"Hey! That's smart idiot to you. I'm the one who got all Os. And I'm a part dragon. Just throwing that in there. I mean, isn't it awesome!" He opened his supermegafoxyawesomehot dragon wings to add emphasis. A book flew through the air and oh-so-conviently hit him in the head.

"And I didn't?" she asked.


End file.
